


The Understanding

by DarbyDoo22



Series: A Pack of Two [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Alpha Peter, Hale Family Feels, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: The pack reacts to Stiles being bitten. It doesn't go as expected.





	The Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of a Pack of Two, so this probably won't make too much sense without reading at least part two.

For the first time since being bitten, Stiles' life was beginning to have some sense of normalcy. 

He had gone back to school after that weekend, had continued to train with Peter after hours. He had even made small talk with most of his former pack members. 

Lydia, despite her general mistrust for all things Peter, seemed to be the most accepting of his decision. 

"You seem happier now than I ever saw you with our pack" she had explained. 

Smiling to himself as he remembered that conversation, Stiles continued to drive out to Peter's apartment. 

He went to park in his usual spot next to Peter's fancy, hardly used sports car, but noticed Derek's car already sitting in the spot. 

That couldn't be good, he thought. Stiles hadn't been aware that Derek knew about Peter's apartment. 

Parking a few spots over, Stiles climbed out of the jeep, trying not to run the rest of the way there. 

When Stiles got up to the top floor, he was not prepared for what he found. 

Peter and Derek were in the kitchen, standing next to the dinner table. They were hugging. Hugging? 

Stiles knew Derek had been getting better at showing his emotions, but he never pictured Derek as a hugger. 

Feeling the pack bond, Stiles knew Peter wasn't in any distress. In fact, he seemed to be quite the opposite. 

Trusting his alpha to know who should or shouldn't be considered a threat, Stiles walked into the kitchen. 

"Stiles, come join us?" Peter asked, gesturing for him to sit down. Not an order from his alpha, an invitation to sit and talk with with his boyfriend's only remaining family. 

Sitting down next to Peter at the small dinner table, Stiles made a point of being relaxed. 

"Before I say anything else, I want to apologize for how Scott acted when he found out you were a werewolf." Derek started. 

Stiles nodded his thanks, still not sure what to make of Derek's words. He didn't know how Derek felt about his transformation yet. 

"I knew, the second you walked through the door, that you were turned, but I've known for a while that Peter was an alpha. I figured he wasn't up to something, since I got a call from the Miller pack." 

Thankfully, Derek stopped to let Stiles to process the information. 

The Miller pack had been the first pack to hurt Stiles because of Scott. The ones that Peter had killed for him, and had gotten his alpha status from. They had called?

Derek's heartbeat had remained steady the entire time, so it must have been the truth. 

Stiles froze, remembering how Derek's heart had done that funny, not truth but not lie thing at the pack meeting. 

He had been telling a half truth then. He had wanted to talk to Stiles. But he had also known that Peter was an alpha the entire time, that he would never hurt Stiles. 

Smiling to himself at the realization, he let Derek continue to explain. 

"They apologized for Stiles getting hurt and understood why we had taken revenge." Stiles couldn't help but snort at that. 

The pack, taking revenge? Scott hadn't even realized he'd been hurt until Melissa had come back from the hospital, in tears at how badly Stiles was injured. 

"The alpha even admitted that the ones who hurt you were going against her orders with their second alpha, the one Peter killed." Derek finished, looking down sadly. 

Stiles sighed. He figured it had been something like that. The first alpha, the one with the highest authority, hadn't been there once while he was being tortured. 

"I also wanted to let you know that the pack had a vote, and decided that after how Scott treated you, he shouldn't be the first alpha anymore" Derek said seriously. 

Stiles couldn't help but gasp at the information. He could feel his eyes begin to water, and knew he was close to tears. The pack had chosen to let Derek have full control? 

Not that it would be a bad thing, but he never expected any of them to make Scott step down. Scott hadn't done anything to them, so why were they so upset with him?

Peter reached out and grabbed Stiles hand, making sure Stiles had his anchor. Stiles felt more calm already, but he still broke down into tears. 

"It would seem that Scott is the only one still blind to his own errors" Peter mumbled softly to him. 

Eventually, Stiles stopped crying, and the three of them talked more casually. 

It was like old friends catching up, and Stiles was happy to have Derek back in his life. He could honestly say that he had missed him. 

 

For the rest of the week, all Stiles could think about was the pack, and their decision to make Derek their first alpha. 

It was driving him mad, not knowing why they had done it. On Friday, he finally broke. 

He sought out the pack at school, during their lunch hour. He found them sitting at a table together, minus Scott and Alison. 

Isaac stopped mid sentence, turning to smile at Stiles as he sat down between Erica and Lydia. 

"Hi" Stiles mumbled awkwardly. He was waiting for one of them to say sommething about his presence at the table, to ask him to leave. 

No such comments came though, as Erica leaned over to hug him. Stiles flinched at the contact, not used to the smell of another pack. 

"Why haven't you been sitting with us?" She asked, as she pulled away. Stiles was surprised by how sad she sounded. 

Stiles could only shrug, unsure of what his answer should be. Had they wanted him to sit with them? He wondered. 

Stiles hadn't been aware they liked him that much. Liked him enough to want to spend time with him outside of class, even if it was just at school, during lunch. 

"Derek told me about the vote" he mumbled to no one in particular. 

He saw Erica frown. The rest looked uncomfortable about the new direction of conversation. 

"Did you think Scott was mad at you?" Erica asked. "Is that why you've been avoiding us?" She didn't seem mad at him, which was a small comfort. 

"I just don't understand" he admitted with a frown. 

"How Scott could be so dumb, or why it took us so long to realize it?" Jackson cut in, rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

Stiles didn't know what to say to that. He could only stare at them in confusion. 

Stiles knew they could all tell how confused he was, but Isaac was the first one to explain. 

"Scott treated you terribly. When you and Peter left, Derek explained what had been going on. We all agree that you made the right decision by leaving the pack. Then we realized it was time to make a decision of our own." he informed Stiles casually. 

Stiles didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't thought they would understand. 

Stiles thought they would all have a similar reaction to Scott. That they would be mad at him for leaving the pack, for taking the bite. 

Their reaction only made him wish he could have stayed in the pack. 

But he knew that the only alpha he would ever want was Peter. And he knew they would never trust Peter enough to be theirs. 

Even if they couldn't be pack, Stiles was starting to realize they could still be friends. That they still wanted to be his friends. 

Finally starting to relax, Stiles quietly listened to them talk, throwing in a comment or sarcastic remark here and there. 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Stiles was happy to be so comfortable with the other pack. 

By the time he got to Peter's for training, Stiles couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of part three!


End file.
